Dream Come True
by joseph33759
Summary: HEY! trying out a knew story this might become my prodominate story so sorry for those watching Kitsune Guardian, and Pains Caused by Love Ja ne!
1. Prologe

Author's Note:

Yo brand new story taking the idea from another author(who never finished her story) and making it entirly my own PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME!!

* * *

Title: Dream Come True

Rating: M

Pairings: Me/Sasame Naruto/?

Summery: Truthfully if this happened to me it'll be partly a dream come true

Prologe(sp?)

* * *

I was jogging home from my daily jog when I decided to take a shortcut I cut through a friend's yard and cut across someone else's yard and got hit with a rock to the head and knew no more...

I woke up in Konohagakure, "What the fuck? where am I?" I asked as I stood up and one of the shinobi looked at me, "Konoha you numb-skull" he replied and I scowl at him, "Ok teme then who's the current Hokage?" I ask hoping that they said Sandiame, "Well since the death of the Yondiame its the Sandiame" said the chuunin and I nod, "Ok can you point me to the hokage tower?" I ask and pointed inthe right direction I head off. Stopping in front of the building I walk in and ignore the secutary pointedly and she walk infornt of me, "Look the moment you realize Naruto-kun is not a demon I'll acknownage you" I say side stepping her while she tried to comprehend what I just said and I walk into the hokage's office, "Ohayo Hokage-sama" I say as I sit down and the Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" asked Sandiame, "I am Joseph, hokage-sama" I said as He nodded, "And I know that Naruto-kun holds the Kyuubi no kitsune also known as Kyuubi no youki" to say Sandiame was surprised is like saying Naruto only sortof liked ramen, "H-how do-" he started and I smile, "I just know" I answer and I said something that I probably shouldn't have, "I am headed to Otogakure" Sandiame stood up so fast I was afriad he broke his back, "Y-YOU PLAN ON GOING TO THAT VILLAGE!!" he yelled and ANBU burst in and I sigh, "If I was going to be your enemy would I have told you? No I would have left without telling you I plan on giving you a special jutsu in return for letting me go" I reply not even fased even though I know against the ANBU and the Hokage I have no chance, "Oh?" asked the hokage and I smiled ,"The Oto kai no jutsu" I said and the Hokage blinked, "I never heard of it" he replied and I smirk "Of course not I made it, it is an S rank jutsu and should be taught to all the leaf shinobi before the chuunin exams". The hokage nodded and I taught them the jutsu and they saw me off but I made a point to warn the villagers that Naruto is not to be harmed.

Walking through the land of rice I get to the entrance of Otogakure, "Hello I wish to see Orochimaru-sama" I say and the oto shinobi attacked me only to be kicked back by me as I got into a stance I had been practicing the shiton taijutsu stance and I fought back as the shinobi attacked me again, "Raiton Kai No Jutsu(1)" I said as I use the S rank lightning jutsu and the shinobi is fried but the lightning going through the field. Panting I walked into Otogakure to hear clapping, "Kukuku... Well done mister?" said Orochimaru as I smirked, "Joseph, Orochimaru-sama" I replied. Orochimaru took me into his village and he 'trained' me, well actually he gave me the cursed seal and forced me to fight the sound five but lucky me I was able to survive the suicide matches.

Three months have passed and now it is time for the chuunin exams I go with one of the two teams that were going to partisipate in the exams, lucky me... Handing my passport to the chuunin guard, "The bird is ready to laid" I say to the chuunin who nodded but had the braincells to look confused and I shrug.

walking through the village I pass the sand sibs and whisper, "How is Gaara with that weak seal?" to Temari who pales as spins around ready to punch me when she sees the sound hai-ate and she shakes her head, I smile and walk to Kankuro, "Drop him or I will let Sasuke-teme deal with you" and Sasuke who is in a tree pales, "You how did you know I was here?" he asked and I smile thinking, '_I know all that is going to happen teme. Hell I know that Naruto is going to be ready to fight you before the end of the exams_' but outloud I say, "I can not be fooled by someone surpressing their chakra" I walk to Naruto, "Truthfully I look forward to fighting you, oh and-" I lean in and whisper to him, "Don't worry about the questions just wait 'til the last one" with that I leave with a smile at the pink-haired bitch's confused look.

* * *

1. Lightning element: release jutsu: sends a shockwave of lightning chakra in a circle around the user, cancels out raiton jutsu

I'll see you next update

* * *


	2. The Beginning of The Exams

Chapter One: The Beginning of The Exams

My team and I walk into the exam building and I smile towards Kin, who luckily I have on my side but sadly not on my team, "Joseph-kun how are you doing?" she asked me and I laugh at her kindness, "Kin act like yourself alright?" I reply to her and she frowns at me, "Aw Joseph you're no fun" she said before rejoining her team I wait for the 'sign' from Kabuto and then I toss a smoke bomb creating he cloud that the examers come out of surpirsing a shitload of people.

Naruto was working on the quiz as I shook my head, "Naruto-kun, you fool" I whispered. At the specified time of the last question Ibiki, "Time for the last question now for theis qustion there is a new set of rules" he starts and I close my eyes and rest sadly I am not the infiltation on the team so I didn't quiz I waited and I told my team that if they quit the tenth question I would personally rip them new hides. "This is a hopeless rule" said Ibiki and I smirk eyes still closed, "If you do not take the question your points are reduced to zero and you and your team fail, but if you take the question," I was mouthing along with him and one of the chuunin noticed, "and you get it wrong you will never be able to take the chuunin exams again" about a quarter of the teams in there failed before Naruto did his speech and Ibiki smiled and said we passed.

I walk to the FoD with my team and I walk over to Kin sadly she was a bit jealious of Tayuya because the day we had left I kissed her, Tayuya I mean.

__

Flash Back: 

_I was in Otogakure walking to the sound four's training area for my daily spar with Tayuya, it seems that I was the only one able to break her genjutsu without resorting to pain and she wanted to find out how but I never told her, as usual she started off in her second stage from and I sigh, "Tayuya you need a new trick" I said and she looks at me, "Oh shut up you little fuck" she replied. I shook my head and I got into my stance and she started with a genjutsu '_Big surprise_' I thought and I broke it and attacked her. Soon though I grab her wrist breaking in in the spar and while we fought I kicked her across the training room, "Yield Tayuya you know you'll never find out my secret about that, and also" I said before I did a sweeping kick knocking her on her butt, "_Never_ mess with perfection again" I said as I turned to leave and she threw a kunai, "Bad move" I said as I dodged it and I was on her in the blink of an eye literally. She was against the wall hld up by my arm, "You need to learn humility Tayuya" I said and I leaned closer to whisper something when she pulled me into a kiss, "Is that enough humility for you Joseph-kun?" she asked and I shook my head annoyed, "No that is not Humility, and don't think that I want you for anything more then a friend, Tayuya" I said and she grabs my arm as I turn to leave, "Joseph-kun please just one thing from you" she said almost pleadingly and I shok my head, "Olny if you promise to act like yourself from now on" I said and she nodded and I lean in and kiss her softly pulling back I say, "There I gave you something" I start to leave but she gives me a hug before letting go, "Fine you shithead" she said. I smiled, "That is the Tayuya I know" I said._

End Flash Back

"What is wrong Kin?" I asked and she glances at me, "Oh nothing just that you never acknownage someone if they like you" sh replied, "I knew that was going to come back and bite me on the ass" I said under my breath and I hugged her, "I do I just don't bother giving hope to a cause that has none" Kin looked at me a sad look on her face and I whisper, "Shinobi" and she shook her head to clear it and I nodded.

My team gets a heaven scroll and we got a earth scroll pretty early and I turn on my teammates killing them but I smile as I see Orochimaru watching and he nods I completed my mission now I have to take the place of Dosu on Kin's team. coming up to the team attacking Sasuke I toss a kunai through Duso's throat killing him and jumped down, "Kin, and the other dude" I said not caring who it was, "Run I'll take careof this" and I did I knocked Sasuke out and eleased the seal on Naruto, "Sakura stop being a bitch ok?" with that I run after my team and hand them the note and they nodded and we finished the second exam.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yo new chapter up and ready R&R

* * *


	3. The Perlims, and a Month of training beg

Author's Notes: 

Yo new chapter up and ready

Ready for act three!

Oh yeah I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Two: The Perlims, and a Month of training begins

I watched as Naruto and Kiba go at it it seems me releasing that seal over his seal helped as he dodged an attack from Kiba and his mutt. Naruto was starting to get his butt whooped and then out of no where he pulls off a Hedge, "I admit that you threw me off for a second but not any more" said Kiba as he punched Naruto who hedged again into a Akamaru resulting in Kiba punching the real dog. "Looks like this is turning out like I thought it would" I said and Kin looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" she asked and I shook my head and pointed to the arena where Naruto started to use his Naruto Renden.

Next match was Kin and Shikamaru and I sighed sadly, "Goodluck Kin you're going to need it" I said and she laughed, "Why?" she asked and I replied, "That kid there" I said pointing to Shikamaru, "Is a genious" Kin nodded and jumped down to the arena. "I am not going easy on you you know" said Kin to Shikamaru and I sigh and turn pointedly away knowing what is going to happen sure enough Kin loses and Shikamaru walks up to the railing and I shook my head, "Nice win" I said as he passed me and he nodded, I was against some idiot from grass and well needless to say it was a hit! ok bad joke but seriously I won the match.

The prelims were going fast then it was Sakura(aka Pink-haired bitch) and Ino(aka Blonde-haired bitch) I sighed as I watched and shok my head as I turned to Rock Lee, "Good luck against who ever you go against" I said and Lee smiled, "My Fla-" I cover his mouth, "_Never_ talk about your flames of youth" I begged.

Gaara versus Rock Lee, I smiled sadly and walked to the proctor, "Call the match if you don't Lee's life as a shinobi will end" I said sadly and the proctor looked at me and told me to go back to the stands I shook my head and throw a shuriken at Lee, "Take that you are going to need it" I said and I walk up to the stands fuming but glad I had made a special shuriken that would cut through Gaara's sand sad thing was I could only use them once, "I will not need such weapons!" exclaimed Lee and Tenten glanced at me wondering why I wanted to help konoha shinobi, "Just use them 'til you take off your wieghts" I whisper. Walking back to my place the match begins I keep my eyes away from the match... Even with the shuriken I gave him he lost but it was not as bad, "Lee-kun the lion returned to it's den tell that to your sensei, he'll know what it means" I said.

Hinata vs. Neji... I step infront of the hyuuga prodigy, "If you strike at her heart I will kill you without a second though Hyuuga" I said anger flaring my words even more, _'Even if you are an asset after the chuunin exams'_ I think as I let some ki flare up freezing the Hyuuga in his tracks, "Hinata-san is an important person for the future of the Hyuuga clan if I have anything to say about it" I finish and Neji nodded curtly before going and completely humiliating the poor girl but she gained confadence at least.

The rest of the matches went off like they should and I made a note to 'visit' Jiriaya when he was training Naruto-kun...

I watched as Ebisu started to train NAruto on waterwalking and I walk out, "Hello Ebisu" I said and he looked at my Hai-ate, "What do you want Oto-nin?" he asked and I sigh, "The lion returned to it's den" and Ebisu nodded and shrugged and I wink at Naruto. Pointing to Jiriaya Naruto got the idea and we got rid of the faker. Hello Jiriaya-sama" I said as I bowed to the pervert and I smile, "This is Nruto-kun I am Joseph the one who knows a version of the one jutsu that the Yondiame made" I said crypticly and I walked off hoping that after teaching Naruto he would come and see me but he followed me and I sighed I changed the time line. "Jiriaya-sama go teach Naruto-kun he needs your tutalige I do not" I said and finally after a day of convincing he listened to me.

* * *

short I know but I was detered from writing this because of some teme who Flamed me but I am happy to say I am ready to start again

* * *


	4. My intervention 1

Ready for act four!! 

Oh yeah I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three: My intervention 1

I smile at the progress Naruto-kun has made with Jiriaya-sama teaching him and I showed the prevet the version I knew of the Rasengan, "Raiton: RASENGAN(1)!!" I yelled as I rammed it into a tree and sparks fly from the bark as it tore deep into it. "Well it seems you hae improved a jutsu in a way I didn't think to and I chuckled, "I am not from here I just well asimulated the timeline I am from a well..." my voice difted off as I saw Kin and I shunshin to the girl, "Hello Kin-chan" and she glomps me in a hug, "I knew you'd-" she stopped when she realized she was hugging a log, "No touchy(Do not own Emperor's New Groove), and you are a close friend Kin-chan but no I don't want to date you" I said and I sigh as I remember what caused her to like me...

_Flashback:_

_"Ohayo Kin-san" I said as I walked past her and she glares at me, "What did I do?" I asked and she punches at me, I dodged it. "Just don't talk to me, you men are all alike!" she screeched and I restrained her, "One, you attacked someone with a cursedseal, two, you are wrong not all men are alike some are gay, some are nice, some are dogs, and even others dogcatchers" I laughed a little at my little joke and she laughed too, "Sorry it is just I was ridiculed because I took care of my hair alot" she said. I chuckled..._

End Flashback

I wish I hadn't chuckled because then I had to deal with her idiot teammates...

_Flashback:_

_"Kin is he bothering you?" asked the guy with the armtubes and I chuckled, here I was royalty -practicly-, "No, he ws just helping me" she replied and that freak with the arm attacked me from behind, "Oto: kai No jutsu(2)" I said and the soundwaves were canceled out, "Don't bother with jutsu I can cancel any jutsu" I said full of my self and the armtube guy attacked me, "Fuuton Kai no jutsu!" I yelled and the wind goes around me, "I have a Fuckin cursed seal and you keep attacking me?" I asked and Kin was laughing her ass off..._

End Flashback

"Yo sorry I'm-" I punch the copy-cat into a wall, "Teach Sasuke the chidori-" I said more but he didn't hear me Kakashi looked at me likle I was crazy and I smile, "The lion has returned to it's den" Kakashi sighed, "Welcome-" I punch him again to shut him up I mean does anybody have any sense? Kin looked at me like I was crazy and I shrug before chopping her on the neck knocking her out, "Kakashi-teme don't be a fool about Sasuke-teme, he isn't worth your time the one that is, is being trained by the Sannin right now" I said as I jump back into the clearing where Jiriaya, and Naruto stood there looking at me, I sweatdrop, "What?", "You punched Kakashi through a wall..." he said and I looked to see if he was right and he was, "Damn..."I said admiring my strength. "Jiriaya-sama could you take care of Kin-chan for me?" I asked as I walked to Naruto and I grab him by the arm and dragged him off, "Did you sign the toad contract yet?" I asked him and Naruto nodded and I smiled "empty all your chakra into this" I said as I toss him a specialized chakra bottle give to me by Orochimaru to up my chakra, obeying me he emptied all his chakra, "Ok now summon a gama" I said and he looked at me like I was crazy but he listened, and he summoned the big guy known as Gamabunta, **"Eh Who summoned me? I don't see Jiriaya anywhere"** he said and I chuckled before grabbing Naruto's arm and shunshining onto the nose, "Naruto-kun did Gamabunta-sama" I said only to get laughed at, **"You're kidding me!"** he said, **" This shrimp-"** I decided to intervene, ""He used the Kyuubi's chakra" I said and Naruto paled thinking that Gamabunta would kill him for doing that. "Don't even think about harming Naruto" I said as I shunshin down to the ground, "I have signed the Fox contract so yeah" Naruto looked at me like I was his enemy and friend at the same time, "I have to go" I said as I hear Orochimaru in my head through the cursed seal, "I'll see you in the finals, kick Neji's ass" with that I kage-shunshin to Orochimaru who tried to find out why I was helping Konoha shinobi and all I said was the ones I helped will be useful later.

* * *

Short chapters galor sorry anyway R&R and no Flames 


	5. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
